


Phoenix

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix It, Fluff and Angst, Gertie - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: Alex and Maggie feel incomplete since their break up.  After months of trying to move on will they remain heartbroken or will they soar like a phoenix. This is a fix it fic.  Follow Alex and Maggie through the trials and tribulations post break-up and maybe make up?





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie wakes up slowly, first scrunching her eyebrows, then rubbing her eyes before stretching her arm across the cold empty bed. It’s been almost six months since her break up with Alex. She managed to find a small modern apartment after staying with Winn for three weeks. Thankfully the apartment came fully furnished, for an extra fee, including an excellent coffee maker. Coffee has been her saving grace recently since she gets very little sleep from constantly waking up from her dreams. Dreams that consist of what she could have had, what her and Alex’s like would be if they got married. Maggie sighs before slowly making her way out from under her covers and into the shower. As she gets out she hears her phone go off:

Captain: Body found in an alley by L-corp. I need you there asap.

Maggie sends a quick reply and then sets her phone down to get ready. She quickly brews herself a hot cup of coffee to go, adding her teaspoon of honey and walks out the door. A perk of becoming a sergeant is that she gets her own undercover car. Driving to L-corp, Maggie thinks of her time in Canada. The conference she went to was so informative giving her new ideas on how to strengthen the science division. It also didn’t her that she stayed near a fantastic ski resort. As she pulls up to L-corp, her heart jumps as she sees Supergirl on the crime scene. It’s been a while since they have crossed paths. Maggie grabs her coffee and gets out the car heading straight for Kara, how is currently standing with her back to Maggie.

“Hey Supergirl, it’s been a while.” Maggie says as she see Supergirl freeze then turn around to face her.

“Detective Sawyer-“

“Actually it is Sergeant now,” Maggie cuts Kara off with a smirk as she sips her coffee. “Anyway lets cut the pleasantries, what do we have here.”

Supergirl hangs her head before turning to the body, “I bet a gang of children of liberty attacked this infernian. From what I can see they have multiple broken bones, they were brutally attacked.”

Maggie wave the CSI team over to check for any evidence on the body. Maggie circles the body looking for any clues. She points to the fingernails, “There bag that up and send it to the labs.” Maggie stands up to see Supergirl awkwardly hovering.

“Supergirl the NCPD can take it from here you are free to go.” Maggie crosses her arms.

Supergirls nods and starts to take off before stopping, “Maggie, I know we weren’t on the greatest of terms but I don’t mean you any ill will. I am sorry for what happened and I hope we can still be friends.”

Maggie goes to respond but sees Supergirl put her finger to her comms, “yea I’ll be right there Alex. Sorry Sergeant gotta fly.” Supergirl waves as she leaves.

Alex Danvers, Maggie thinks. She wonders what she’s been up to, how j’onn and winn are doing. She knew it wasn’t smart to cut off all ties to their superfriends group but she was tired of the pitty eyes. Only now does she wish she kept in contact. Is it too late to reach out again?


	2. 2

Kara lands on the balcony of the DEO and skips down the stairs to stand next to her sister.  
“Tell me what happened at the crime scene with the infernian.”  
Kara huffs in frustration, “a group of children of liberty attacked the infernain. There was so many of them and typically I can take them all you know.”  
Alex side hugs Kara slowly rubbing her hand up and down Kara’s bicep. “Don’t beat yourself up over this.”  
Kara huffs in frustration as she begins to pace back and forth.  
“Alex you don’t understand. I was there, I should have been able to save her.”  
Alex interrupts her, “Kara you can’t save everyone you know that.”  
Kara scrunches her fingers into a fist. Her hands begin to turn white and her eyes start to glow red, “it should be enough Alex. Why isn’t it ever enough?”  
Alex escorts Kara into the training room. Once the door shut Kara fell to her knee sobbing. Alex ran to her side hugging her, rocking her back and forth till her sobs fell silent and turned to sniffles.  
“Thanks Alex,” Kara turns to hug Alex full on.  
“No problem sis. I hate to cut this emotional sister bonding moment short but we do have a human terrorist organization to take down.”  
Kara takes a minute to gather herself and then the two of them walk back to the main console playfully bumping into each others shoulders. They simultaneously lean on the console as they watch brainy work his magic with the computers.  
Brainy turns around, “Ah Alex, Supergirl, I have been calculating the children of Liberty’s previous attacks and cross referenced their geographic locations to create an equation where I have predicted their next attack. By my account, it will be Friday night during all hollow’s eve.”  
Alex and Kara laugh, “it’s called Halloween Brainy.”  
Alex pats Kara on the shoulder while giving Brainy further instructions to advance his search so they can be as prepared as possible. She then turns to Kara, “so like I was saying earlier did you find anything at the crime scene?”  
Kara thinks for a moment, “well not really I mean Detective-I mean Sergeant Sawyer found something beneath their fingernails. She sent it to their lab. I was going to try and get it from her but um…” Kara turns to Alex to see her staring off into space, ”uh Alex… earth to Alex?” Kara waves her hand in front of Alex’s face who jumps in response.  
Shaking it off Alex responds, “sorry umm you said something about fingernails?”  
Kara hesitates for a second as her infamous crinkle appears between her eyebrows, “yea Sergeant Sawyer found something but she hasn’t gotten the results yet.”  
“You saw Maggie?” Alex asks looking like a 5 year old girl in trouble.  
“Oh my gosh Alex I’m so sorry. Gosh how insensitive of me.”  
Alex steps forward, “she’s a sergeant now. Well it makes sense, she is so smart and we were studying for it before-“ Alex stops, taking a deep breath and bowing her head. Alex takes a few more to gather her emotions. Alex feels hands on her shoulders as she looks up to see a concerned Kara.  
Alex gives her a shy smile, “you know I thought I would be over her by now but that couldn’t be further from the truth.”  
Kara cocks her head to the side and says proudly, “but you been going on dates Alex. That is a big step forward for you. You have been doing so well.”  
Alex shakes her head in shame, “I lied Kara, I went out with Kayla and Sasha yes but I stopped after that. It just felt wrong, especially after Sarah. I mean I can’t even think about being physically intimate with someone besides Maggie without feeling awful. Like I am cheating on her.”  
“Alex it’s okay to feel that way but it will go away with time. Remember you want a family. A wife and kids and you can get that.”  
Alex looks to Kara in frustration. She doesn’t understand, “Kara you don’t get it. I wanted kids with her. Not some other women, her. I would be crazy to try and do it myself. Every night I lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about a small toddler with dimples and olive skin who has red hair, a mixture of both of us. I dream of Maggie holding our baby as she feeds them, burps, them, as she teaches them to walk. Nothing is the same without her.”  
Kara engulfs Alex in a hug as she hears Alex whisper, “everyone has been telling me to move on and find someone knew, everyone but my heart. Maybe this once I should actually listen to it. Maybe I can finally be happy.” As Kara hears this her heart breaks for her sister. She remembers the promise she made Alex make all those years ago and instead of helping her towards it, she has been pushing Alex away from it.  
“If your heart is telling you that Maggie is the one, then listen to it. I know I’ve been pushing you so hard and I’m sorry. I want the best for you and I guess I don’t always know. Maggie even said that to me once.”  
Alex looks up at Kara to see a light in her eyes. She knows Kara and Maggie were never on perfect terms so if she is saying this now, she must truly mean it.  
“Do you think Maggie will want me back.”  
Kara scuffs, “Alex anybody in this universe would be crazy to not want to be with you. You are the best person on this earth.”  
Alex nods before embracing Kara once more. She needs a plan now. A way to find Maggie and set things right but would she be okay without kids? Of course she would, Maggie is enough, Maggie is her world and as long as they are together they can get through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

The door chimes as Maggie enters the building. A smiles casts across her face hearing the sound of dogs and cats as she walks up to the receptionist to checks in before sitting in the waiting room. After a couple minutes scrolling through social media the doctor calls her in. They exchange pleasantries walking down the hall towards a room with a 3 year old German Shepard lying on the examination bed. At the sight of Maggie the dog’s ears perk up and their tail begins to wag.  
“Hi Gertie, I’ve missed you.” Maggie says an octave too high petting the dogs head. Gertie is a retired police dog that was injured on the job. She saved her partners life in exchange for her front right left. Since the incident, Gertie has had multiple surgeries for which she has had to stay at the vet for an extended period of time.   
“Ms. Sawyer, Gertie did a fantastic job during surgery. We were able to get the last of the fragments, which will hopefully get rid of the residual pain. She is free to go home, however you need to keep a close eye on her. She needs a lot of rest so no long walks yet only to use the bathroom. Make a follow up appointment in two weeks and we can take it from there okay?”  
Maggie thanks the doctor as she pulls Gertie into a hug.  
“Alright girl ready to go home?”  
Gertie barks in excitement.  
As they enter Maggie’s apartment, Gertie burst towards her bed for her stuffed otter and then returning back to Maggie.  
“Okay Gertie no rough housing for a while okay. For now I will let you on the couch but only until you feel better.” Maggie says to Gertie who is already trotting over to the couch.  
Maggie sighs and hangs her head, “who am I kidding she won’t listen to me.”  
Maggie brews a cup of coffee and grabs her laptop before cuddling up to Gertie. She opens her case files in an attempt to get some work done but Gertie wouldn’t have it. Gertie places her head on the keyboard looking up to Maggie with the most adorable puppy eyes.  
“As much as I love you I need to get some work done.” Maggie says moving Gertie’s head. Gertie whines in response and puts her head back. Maggie squints at Gertie before giving in.   
“Okay fine but only for a little bit,” she says as she places everything on the coffee table and lays down. Gertie quickly adjusts herself to lay on top of Maggie with her head under Maggie’s chin.  
“I missed you and love you too Gertie.” Maggie slowly drifts off to sleep as she drags her hand up and down Gertie’s back.  
Maggie wakes up to a dark room, “dammit,” she says as she looks at her watch. She fell asleep for 3 hours. She sits ups with much protest from Gertie, and gathers her laptop to continue working on her recent case. 20 minutes later, Maggie shuts her laptop frustrated with the lack of updates; the lab still has yet to contact her on the results from her victim. ‘If only I brought it to the superlab’ Maggie thinks. She would have gotten the results much faster. Maggie turns on the TV to see Supergirl helping out the local fire department with a building fire caused by a rogue alien. Maggie wonders if Alex is there, standing off to the side with her DEO team on stand by. Memories flood through her mind, when she would work with Alex. Joint operations between the NCPD and the DEO. How, even in the field Maggie could turn Alex into a rambling blushing mess. Then turn back into the Badass DEO Alex like a flip of a coin. She wipes the stray tear that slowly falls down her face. Gertie nudges her, almost as if she feels her owner’s sadness.  
“I miss her so much girl,” Maggie hugs Gertie.  
Within moments, there is a knock on her window. Maggie jumps up with her hand immediately going to her nonexistent holster. She sees Supergirl waving hello and begging to come inside. Maggie walks over and opens the window for Kara to fly through.  
“OH MY RAO YOU HAVE A DOG!!!!!!” Kara says side tracked by the adorable puppy that is more than happy with the extra attention. Maggie smiles at the side and then shakes back into reality.  
“Uh, Kara not that I’m not happy to see you but what are you doing here?” Maggie asks cocking her head to the side.  
Kara slows her pets down and hangs her head hiding the tears that track down her face, “It’s Alex. She’s missing and I need your help to find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... we are starting to get to the good stuff!!! Wait to find out who has Alex and what they want from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! I'm back after a nice vacation to ireland and posted this a quick as possible... sorry for the wait... things are heating up.

“What do you mean she is missing? Does the DEO have any leads?” Maggie asks as she slowly sits on the couch processing what she just heard.  
Kara clenches her fists until her skin turns white as snow, “that’s the thing, Colonel Halley won’t prioritize saving Alex.”  
“Who?” Maggie doesn’t recognize the name.  
“Oh uh right, she is a real meany. The president brought her in to ‘oversea’ the DEO because Alex wasn’t making the right calls as director.”  
“But what happened to J’onn, isn’t he the director. I’m so lost.”  
Kara starts pacing, “well, J’onn retired and promoted Alex to director but the new president didn’t like her calls so he brought in Colonel Halley. She is pure evil, I mean she even tried to win us over with a pie for thanksgiving. Who does that?”  
Maggie takes a second to respond, “okay so J’onn is out but you still have Winn. Shouldn’t he be able to track Alex through her tracker.”  
Kara shakes her head, “well that’s the thing, Winn ended up going to the future with Mon-el and his wife Imra.”  
Maggie’s eyes bug out, “holy shit I missed a lot.”  
Kara meets Maggie’s eyes with sadness, “that’s not all. Two weeks ago the President came by the DEO and fired me because I refused to tell him what my identity was.”  
Maggie shoots up in anger, “well that’s fucked up. Doesn’t everybody in the DEO know who you are though? I mean I’ve seen you there in your civilian clothes as well as Supergirl.”  
Kara shook her head, “no, not everyone knows. Only people who have the authorization know and all the other agents are too scared of Alex to ask. Granted some agents probably have put two and two together but haven’t said anything.”  
Maggie thinks of a plan, “okay first we are going to go to Alex’s apartment and check to see if anything is out of place or missing and we will take if from there.”  
Maggie grabs her coat and Gertie’s leash as they head out of the apartment.  
Kara, Gertie, and Maggie stand in front of Alex’s apartment door for 5 minutes. Kara turns to Maggie, “are you okay to go in?” Maggie nods taking a deep breath. Kara enters the door first followed by Gertie. As Maggie walks in, she notices not much as changed. She has Gertie lay on the couch to rest then starts towards the bedroom. She runs her fingers across the soft purple fabric covering the bed. She opens the nightstand table to see nothing out of order. She repeats her movements on the other side, shuffling the papers to check for anything suspicious. Once she finished in the bedroom she moved toward the dinning area. Again, everything seemed the same. Kara sat by Gertie, petting the healing puppy while watching Maggie’s every movement hoping she would find something. As Maggie moved toward the kitchen, she noticed something off. The books that were stacked on the side of the island were different. Alex had added a couple cooking books of her own but there was also a black leather notebook wedged in between that seemed out of place. She grabbed the book and opened it.  
“Kara come take a look a this,” Maggie said as she began skimming through the pages. Maggie stops on a rather long entry.  
“She did rogue to find her dad. Did you know about this?” Maggie asked tearing her eyes away from the page to Kara.  
Kara read the entry before responding, “no I had no clue. So much has changed recently I can’t even tell you the last time we had a game night or a sister night. But where could he be because CADMUS was taken down?”  
“That’s the next step. We find out who else was involved in CADMUS and if there are any other locations that could be connected either Lex or Lillian that he could be staying at.”  
Kara pulled out her phone, “hey lena, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor.”

MEANWHILE…

A throbbing pain woke her up and then felt the cold hard concrete. She slowly brought her hand to her forehead feeling the wetness of blood gushing from a cut. It took a couple of tries to fully open her eyes without the room spinning. She grunted as she sat up, feeling the burning pain in her ribs suggesting a deep bruise or a fracture. Breathing through the pain she looked around the concrete cell or any weaknesses or soft spots but came up empty. Footsteps coming from the ceiling caught her attention. Slow, heavy footsteps that began to get louder and louder. Opening a door, the footsteps made their way down the stairs. Alex crawled to the farthest corner away from the approaching figure. The steps stopped at the door to the cage, the darkness masking the figures identity.  
“It’s good to see you again, Alex.”


End file.
